The Devil's Daughter
by LittleDevil16
Summary: Born from the flames? Highly feared? Ruler of the Underworld? That's Bella Swan, and she is the Devil's Daughter.
1. Prologue

Even in this cold stone prison im boiling, the flames from outside are flickering in my head and on the otherside of these doors, they are reminding me, that I am The Devils daughter, I should be feared here, but no, not in the Souls land, they have power over me here.

I hugged my knees, wishing that my prince charming would come and save me from Hell, literally, but when you are born from the flames you never really get your prince charming.

I let my auburn hair fall over my shoulders and let the red pieces of hair shine in the light, I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, hoping this was a bad nightmare that was all just in my head.

If only Edward was here, he could save me, or atleast see him the last time before i die, if only Father was here, he could punish the Souls, they could get thrown into the sea of Souls again.

I would like that, I would be free from here and they wouldn't kill me and take my soul, that is what I don't want, but I can't stop them if they try.

I huddled in the corner when I suddenly heard the door creek open, and a abnormally skinny hand opened the door, it had leathery and pale skin, hollow eyes and no mouth crept in.

"Bella Swan" it said in its raspy voice, twisting a little peice of my hair in its bony hand "Finally within our reach"


	2. Human Land

Bella's p.o.v

My name is Bella Swan, I am Seventeen, my hair is waist length and Auburn tinted red, my eyes are brown but have crimson specks, and I have black horns, that I can make go away, so I look more normal, and the most crucial thing about me is that I am The Devil's daughter.

I shall never be normal.

Fire burns around the house, like a lake, it holds lost souls that groan and scream and dreams that were not granted and wishes that never came true, they keep me up at night, they don't act as my lullaby like my father, im not saying that im a nice person, I keep to myself, I threaten those who disobey me, and I have a short temper.

That is why my father took away my trident.

I sat on my bed, letting my red dress spread out on my white duvet, my hair cascaded down my back comfortingly, my hand reached up to touch my horn, it was smooth, a sigh escaped my lips as I though of the Human land, I have always wondered what it was like up there, if it was the same warmth as down here? if it was red, orange and yellow like the flames?

I stand up from my bed and walk to the door, I close them quietly behind me and walk down the large hall, the sound of my barefeet echoed off the walls that held paintings of my father, me and my mother, and also our sign, Satan's Sign: it is a cross upside down.

I ran to the throne room, now my feet not making a noise on the soft, satin carpet, I opened the large double doors with all my strength and stumbled over as they opened fully.

I jumped up, and saw Father was not sitting on the throne, I sighed.

"Bella?" I heard the familiar voice of my father

"Father!" I said and ran up to him, he hugged me tightly.

"Can I ask you a question father?"

"Of course"

"Can i…um, go…on h-human….land please?" I stuttered, I looked up, fathers face was a little red, his eyes were more darker and his horns were pure crimson.

"Why?"

"I want to see what it's like, and feel it, see if its different from Hell" I told him.

"No"

"Please! I'll be good! I promise!"

"No! Who would you stay with?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Your friend! what's his name, um,…. Charlie!"

He sighed.

"Fine, you promise to be good?"

"Yes!"

"You do know that in forks there are vampires right?"

"Course! Cullens?"

"Yeah, they might find out your are a demon, if they do, will you come back?"

"If they are a danger to me, then yes, but remember, I do not have blood flowing in my veins, so I highly doubt they are a danger, if so, I am more a danger to them than they are to me"

He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Bye Bella"

"Goodbye Father"

I walk to my room, and look in my full length mirror, then I realise what im wearing, I take off my dress, I guess it would get burnt if I change into my Demon form, I put on a black tee, a purple hoodie, black ripped skinny jeans and white converse, when did I get these odd clothes?

I walked out, trying to get my shoes comfortable, and meet my father at the stairs, leading upwards towards Human land.

I take the horns away, and they disappear, so I appear more human, I step on the first step, and continue upwards, soon it gets brighter and brighter until I feel a rush of cold.

I look around, and pull my hood up, many trees surrounded me, green, too much green, not enough red, I no the warmth is definitely not the same, I trudge through the woods, that I am guessing, and find a familiar place.

there is a cruiser outside the house, its Charlie's house! I found it in no time, achievement unlocked!  
I walked to the door and knocked, and waited, the door opened slowly, to reveal Charlie, he saw me, and looked wide eyed.

He stared at me as if I wasn't real, I sighed, then Charlie stammered something that o recognised as: Satan.

"B-Bella" he stammered.

"Charlie"

He blinked, I closed my eyes, in thought, I just wanted to get out of the rain, I let my demon form take over, my tail with an arrow at the end appeared, my eyes became crimson and my hair was on fire at the ends, my horns were back and my dress was fire, I smiled at a shocked Charlie.

"May I please come in Charlie?"


End file.
